Sweets And A Troll
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Was what caused one of the greatest friendships in the wizarding world." A oneshot on Harry, Hermione and Ron's frienship and all that it stood against. K plus to be safe. Please review.


**Sweets And A Troll...**

_"Was what caused one of the greatest friendships in the wizarding world."_

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger was thought to be an ordinary girl for so long. Loving, dentist parents and other family members. She didn't have many friends and was the subject of many cruel jokes. After all, being friendless, a bookworm with a name like Hermione and dentist parents, she was an easy target.

That all changed when she got her Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley was the youngest Weasley brother. He had known he would get his Hogwarts letter even before he could talk. Growing up though, things changed. With his oldest brothers becoming successful, with Fred and George having everyone think they were funny and that Ginny, the seventh child was going to be the first Weasley girl at Hogwarts for generations, he was worried. What if he couldn't live up to his family's expectations?

Once, just once, he wished people wouldn't think of him as "just another Weasley", that they would actually see him for Ron, a young wizard with a lazy pet rat and a good sense of humour.

He got his wish on that empty compartment.

* * *

Harry James Potter was never one to hope for the best. After all, when had the "best" sort of things ever happened to him? Bullied, skinny and scrawny, he couldn't believe he was a wizard at first. Even once he accepted the fact, he was worried. He didn't know anything about his world? Would everyone laugh at him? And Hagrid had said he was famous, what would the other kids think of him?

He got his questions answered when a freckly face popped into his compartment.

* * *

Ron and Harry struck up a quick friendship, talking and bonding over the massive amount of sweets from the Trolley. They found each other fascinating. Harry, was, Harry Potter! Famous Harry Potter with his lightning scar. But Ron knew all about the wizarding world -one that Harry had been in the dark about for years,- growing up in an entirely wizarding family.

Both, along with Hermione, were sorted into Gryffindor. At first, Ron and Harry saw Hermione, who was trying to win their friendship, as nothing more than a know-it-all and a nuisance.

That all changed when they saved her from the troll, because they are some things you just can't go through without being friends. So sweets and a troll, was what caused one of the greatest friendships in the wizarding world.

And what a friendship they had. Suddenly, they weren't just normal wizards and a witch. They had saved the Philosepher's Stone. Harry and Ron had discovered the Chamber of Secrets, Harry defeating the monster within. Hermione (despite the fact her and Ron had been bickering all year long) and Harry had desperatly tried to get to Ron once he had been pulled into the Shrieking Shack, where the escaped criminal turned out to be Harry's Godfather. Hermione and Harry went back in time to save Sirius, since he was innocent.

The next year, with the Twiwizard Tournement, a small crack formed in their friendship. Ron had turned his back on Harry out of jealousy. After the dangerous first task, he came back. They helped him prepare for the next two tasks, Ron being the thing Harry would "sorely miss". In the Third task, they believed him instantly that You-Know-Who was back and that he had murdered Cedric Diggory.

They were the ones who formed the group to defy Umbridge, Harry being the teacher. Hermione was the one wh pestered Harry about learning Olcomency. They were the ones, along with Ginny, Luna and Neville, who flew to the Department of Mysteries to help save Sirius. Ron and Hermione comforted him about the death of Sirius.

Sixth year was full of relationship drama. Harry was the one who comforted Hermione about Ron and Lavender. Ron was the one who said Hermione's name in his sleep. Harry learned about Lord Voldemort's past and went with Dumbledore to destroy a Horcrux, only to find it be fake. They all mourned together about the death of their beloved Headmaster.

Harry was the one who was convinced he had to go alone. Hermione was the one who obliviated her parents' memory and came without taking no for an answer, Ron coming too. Ron was the one who walked out on them, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter how many times he walked out, it only mattered he came back each time. The three of them defeated Voldemort by destroying his Horcruxes.

Their friendship had withstood everything the world had thrown at them. They were best friends. They were the Chosen One, the Brightest Witch of her Age and the King. They were Harry, Hermione and Ron. And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
